duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
American Top 40 with Casey Kasem: January 10, 1987
American Top 40 with Casey Kasem: January 10, 1987 is a syndicated radio show multi-vinyl album box set featuring Duran Duran, released in the USA by ABC Watermark during 1987. About the album The album was used for licence broadcast on January 10, 1987, by a syndicated independent radio program created by Casey Kasem, Don Bustany, Tom Rounds and Ron Jacobs. As its title implies, American Top 40 counts down the forty most popular songs in the USA, from no.40 to no.1. The show used Billboard charts in its early years, then switched to those from Radio and Records upon its late 1990s return. Charlie Van Dyke was guest host for this show. The compilation includes Duran Duran's "Notorious" at no.2, a single which marked the debut of the new streamlined trio version of the band. The Bangles are at no.1, a band who performed with Duran Duran during July 1987. Track listing LW#1: "Walk Like An Egyptian" - The Bangles 40. "Ballerina Girl" - Lionel Richie 39. "Livin' On A Prayer" - Bon Jovi 38. "Love You Down" - Ready For The World 37. "Talk To Me" - Chico DeBarge 36. "Stop To Love" - Luther Vandross 35. "You Be Illin' - Run D.M.C. 34. "Will You Still Love Me" - Chicago 33. "This Is The Time" - Billy Joel 32. "For Tonight" - Nancy Martinez 31. "We're Ready" - Boston 30. "Two People" - Tina Turner LDD: "Ain't No Mountain High Enough" - Diana Ross 29. "You Give Love A Bad Name" - Bon Jovi 28. "Falling In Love" - Miami Sound Machine 27. "Keep Your Hands To Yourself" - The George Satellites 26. "Hip To Be Square" - Huey Lewis & The News 25. "The Next Time I Fall" - Peter Cetera with Amy Grant 24. "Coming Around Again" - Carly Simon 23. "Touch Me (I Want Your Body)" - Samantha Fox 22. "All I Wanted" - Kansas 21. "Change of Heart" - Cyndi Lauper 20. "The Future's So Bright, I Gotta Wear Shades - Timbuk 3 19. "You Know How I Love You" - Howard Jones 18. "To Be A Lover" - Billy Idol 17. "Someday" - Glass Tiger 16. "Love Is Forever" - Billy Ocean 15. "Open Your Heart" - Madonna 14. "Don't Get Me Wrong" - The Pretenders 13. "Victory" - Kool & The Gang 12. "Stand By Me" - Ben E. King 11. "Land of Confusion" - Genesis 10. "Is This Love" - Survivor 09. "At This Moment" - Billy Vera & The Beaters 08. "War" - Bruce Springsteen & The E Steet Band LDD: "Dance Hall Days" - Wang Chung 07. "The Way It Is" - Bruce Hornsby & The Range 06. "Control" - Janet Jackson 05. "C'est La Vie" - Robbie Nevil 04. "Everybody Have Fun Tonight" - Wang Chung 03. "Shake You Down" - Gregory Abbott 02. "Notorious" - Duran Duran 01. "Walk Like An Egyptian" - The Bangles Category:Radio Show Albums Category:ABC Watermark